Rozmowy przy zegarze
by Ardwi00
Summary: Anglia, Rosja i stary zegar.


Ciche chwile, takie, którymi można owijać się jak kocem. Spędzone w dużym, przestronnym domu, z ciemnością za oknem i ogniem trzaskającym sennie w kominku. To długie, ciągnące się wieczorami samotne momenty. Z książką, filiżanką herbaty i wspominkami.  
Był w domu Anglii zegar, który nigdy nie tykał. Arthur jeszcze go nie nakręcił i przenigdy nie pozwalał robić tego innym. Oszczędzając słowa wyjaśniał, że zegar jest magiczny, podarowany mu tak dawno temu, że nie pamięta, kto i kiedy mu go przyniósł.  
Zegar, który był w stanie zatrzymać czas.  
Kiedy raz powiedział o tym Francji, został wyśmiany, a potem pocałowany, bo obaj byli zupełnie pijani. Arthur opowiadał o zaczarowanym zegarze, zaklętym czasie i przyszłości, którą raz dostrzegł w jego szybce. Francis rozlewał wino na błękitny dywan, uśmiechał się jak kot i patrzył nierozumnie.  
Innego razu opowiedział o zegarze Ameryce, ale ten śmiał się jeszcze głośniej niż Francja, a przez cały następny dzień Anglia musiał pilnować, by Alfred z Peterem nie nakręcili złośliwie wskazówek.  
Pewnego dnia wspomniał o magii w zegarze Kanadzie, ale nie pamiętał już jak brzmiała odpowiedź. Prawda kryła się w oczach, które niczemu nie wierzyły.  
Komukolwiek Anglia się nie przyznawał, jego słowa zawsze kształtowały się w baśń. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Było tylko jedne państwo, które dzieliło z nim tę tajemnicę.  
Bo pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył wtedy Rosja był zakurzony zegar ze złotymi wskazówkami.  
- Nie dotykaj go, Iwan – powstrzymał go Anglia, gdy blada dłoń już sięgała w kierunku tarczy.  
- Dlaczego nie? – zainteresował się Rosja, ujawniając dziecinność, która niepokoiła ludzi grających zgodnie z zasadami. Anglia nigdy do końca nie przywykł do bezpośrednich pytań i, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, omyłkowo wyjawił prawdę.  
- Jest magiczny.  
- Magiczny? – Iwan uśmiechnął się z namysłem.  
- Masz zamiar się śmiać?  
- To śmieszne – odparł Rosja. – Ale nie aż tak.  
Anglia przyjrzał się wtedy szczerej, prostej twarzy. Rosji z jego fioletowymi oczami, ale nie w barwie fiołków – to były oczy w kolorze zorzy w środku grudniowej nocy i na zaśnieżonym pustkowiu. Iwan miał zimne dłonie, chłodny oddech i serce z lodu. Coś w nim było jak wataha wilków czekająca na zapadnięcie zmierzchu. Tylko, że o wiele bardziej samotne.  
- To prezent, który zatrzymuje czas – odrzekł cicho Arthur, odwracając wzrok na zegar.  
- Jeśli tak... Czemu po prostu go nie użyłeś? – zapytał Rosja po chwili ciszy. I jego ręka znów podążyła w stronę tarczy, ale tym razem Anglia ją chwycił. – Ten, kto ci go dał pewnie chciał, żebyś go użył, tak?  
- Nie – Anglia uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Dał mi go po to, żebym pamiętał o tym, że zawsze byłem zbyt silny, by to zrobić.  
- Sami się ograniczacie – westchnął cicho Iwan. Ale wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Śmierć... Nie chciałbyś tego poczuć? – Jego ręka opadła swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, gdy Anglia ją puścił. Wzrok jednak ciągle wbijał w zegar.  
- Powinieneś być już znudzony widokiem śmierci – rzucił poważnie.  
- Może jestem.  
To była dziwna chwila. Pełna magii, wykraczająca poza wzajemny strach, niechęć i interesy.  
- Chcę zobaczyć, co będzie dalej – zadecydował w końcu Anglia. – W końcu po to tu jesteśmy.  
- Tego ci nie powiem – odparł Rosja. – Bo sam już nie wiem.  
Od tamtego dnia imperia narodziły się i przekwitły. Zostawiły nasiona, które pewnego dnia miały wyrosnąć i wydać swój własny plon. Potęga i język Imperium Brytyjskiego w rękach jego kolonii, Imperium Rosyjskie, które ostatecznie przyniosło swoim ziemiom krew i głód.  
Bombowce, które kruszyły Londyn. Wystrzały i ciała upychane w nieczynne szyby.  
Oczy Anglii niejednokrotnie odbijały się w zegarowej tarczy, gdy nieistniejące tykanie przebijało się przez głosy atakowanego Londynu. I gdy ciężar, który na nim spoczywał prawie zwalał go z nóg. Nigdy jednak nie przekręcił wskazówek i pewnego dnia Związek Radziecki przystąpił do wojny.  
Rosja znowu odwiedził jego dom. I znowu razem patrzyli na ten magiczny zegar, który mógł zatrzymać czas.  
- Kusiło mnie – przyznał się Arthur ze słabym uśmiechem. – Tak łatwo mógłbym skończyć tę wojnę.  
- Martwiłem się, że to zrobisz – Iwan wyglądał na dziwnie rozbawionego i zamyślonego jednocześnie. – Nie jesteś już taki silny.  
- Jestem – uniósł się Anglia, ale w jego głosie był ten rodzaj stanowczości, który zmuszał ludzi do wiary. – Ale...  
- Śmierć jest kusząca – wpadł mu w słowo Rosja. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś teraz próbował. Jeszcze trochę, dobrze?  
Rosja nie był silny, ale był dziki. Anglia obawiał się tej dzikości ze wszystkich sił. Sam był potęgą. Wiedział, do czego zdolny był Rosja – pamiętał, co stało się z rodziną cara. Jednak w chwilach, kiedy on i Iwan patrzyli prosto w czas, wszystko wyglądało kompletnie inaczej.  
W tym jednym pokoju on i Rosja byli do siebie podobni. Anglia roześmiał się na to spostrzeżenie.  
- Ta zamiana ról – powiedział. – Jest ironiczna.  
Przyszłość przyniosła wygraną wojnę i amerykański kwiat wyrastający tam, gdzie kiedyś kwitła brytyjska róża. Przyniosła rozpad Związku Radzieckiego.  
Anglii to było naprawdę na rękę. On i Rosja byli cichymi wrogami. Kiedyś handlowali, innym razem wspólnie wygrali drugą wojnę. Zazwyczaj jednak subtelnie ze sobą walczyli. Bez wojsk i bez armii, często cudzymi rękoma. Mieli jednak prawo się nienawidzić.  
Iwan odwiedził go niedługo po tym, jak opuściło go ostatnie państwo. Przyszedł późnym wieczorem, jak niezapowiedziana śnieżyca wtargnął do domu i spojrzał na Anglię oczami, jakie mogłaby mieć królowa śniegu, gdyby istniała. W dłoni trzymał ten swój głupi kran. Wyminął Arthura i poszedł do salonu, gdzie zegar nigdy nie tykał.  
- Rosjo, do jasnej cholery, co ty wyprawiasz?  
Iwan patrzył w zegar.  
- Ciekawe, czy twoja bajka o nim jest prawdziwa, Anglio – powiedział. – Chyba sprawdzę.  
Podniósł rękę z kranem i zamachnął się, ale Arthur odepchnął go w ostatniej chwili. Rosja zachwiał się, ale nie upadł, patrząc na Anglię z przelotnym zaskoczeniem. Zaatakował go ponownie i tak – Anglia był potężny, ale Rosja był dziki. I silny.  
Potęga i siła to dwie różne rzeczy.  
Porzucony kran upadł na podłogę, gdy Iwan obiema dłońmi ściskał szyję Anglii. Przypierał go przy tym do zegara coraz mocniej i mocniej. Anglia złapał jego dłonie i siłowali się, dopóki Arthur nie zaczął tracić sił. Ciemność zatańczyła przed jego oczami, ale wtedy Rosja nagle rozluźnił uścisk.  
Anglia dotknął sinej szyi, a kiedy znów był w stanie mówić, spojrzał na Rosję, który przyglądał mu się z ciekawością i bez uśmiechu.  
- Śmieć – warknął Anglia. – Nie tylko ty jesteś samotny. To jeszcze nie powód, żeby zatrzymywać czas.  
Zawsze wydawało mu się, że Rosja może płakać najwyżej śniegiem. Ale wyglądało na to, że gdy Iwan płacze łzy w ogóle nie lecą z jego oczu. Po prostu uśmiecha się w odrobinę inny sposób.  
Anglia poczuł lodowany oddech na swojej twarzy i zastanowił się, czy pod ubraniami Rosja jest tak samo zimny.  
- Samotność, tak? Jesteś zabawny, Anglio.  
Arthur spojrzał na niego nienawistnie.  
- Następnym razem – wycedził. – Po prostu powiedz, że nie masz z kim wypić herbaty.

*  
Podczas cichych długich wieczorów, kiedy na niebie nie świecą gwiazdy, a pierwsza warstwa śniegu opada na płowe ulice, warto mieć kogoś, z kim można posiedzieć przy filiżance herbaty – nawet gdy do jednej z nich ktoś dolewa wiadro wódki. Można wtedy wpatrywać się w stary zegar, być może najzwyklejszy na świecie, a może skrywający starą tajemnicę. I zastanowić się, jakby to było, gdyby śmierć w końcu dotarła do wszystkich.


End file.
